Alec Bertrand
OOC Name: Devin M. Durbin IC Name: '''Alec Cassidy Bertrand '''Nicknames: The Best Dressed in the West Age: '''25 as of December 20, 2325 '''Race: '''Human/Vaulter '''Ethnicity: '''Russian, Irish, Native American (Cherokee) '''Faction: '''Ex-Slave: No Affiliations 'Guild: 'The Kasri Clan 'Class: 'Tech Wiz '''Occupation: '''Radio Tech / Inventor '''Birthplace: ''Central America Vault System'' (Sangamon and Christian Counties in Illinois) Parentage: '''Thomas M. Bertrand and Arianna Bertrand-Cayle Overview ''Who is Alec Cassidy Bertrand?'' Alec Bertrand is a radio technician, broadcaster, inventor, and the only known survivor of the Central America Vault System attacks of 2311. He is technical genius able to manipulate technology for varying degrees of jobs. He is also a master at small arms combat. He usually wields 2 to 4 revolvers among varying amounts of tech. He is a smooth talker, kind, yet mildly racist towards non-human species. He is a believer in the greater good, and has faith that order can be restored. Biography ''In The Vault'' Alec Cassidy Bertrand was born in the '''Central America Vault System (CAV) settled in the old coal mines outside of Springfield, Illinois. Alec was born in December 2301 to Thomas Matthew Bertrand the vaults leading officer and an inventor. His mother was Arianna Bertrand-Cayle the director of Public Media and Safety for Legion. In 2311 at 10 years old a large mercenary group working for slavers from Chicago attacked the vault. While the vault security task force (VSTF) was able to stave off the attack with only minor injuries, the victory did not last long. A large hoard of Ghouls came and attacked the vault. The CAV received major structural defects during the attack, and only a third of the population survived the attack. Alec’s mother Arianna was one of those killed in the assault. From the Vaults to the Surface Following the attack, a Legion response force cleaned up the remaining resistance. The legionnaire commander suggested that the survivors make the dangerous trek to Arch City in order to get away from the slave trade, as well as get away before another attack. Thomas ordered an immediate inspection of the remaining infrastructure for the CAV. After a week of deliberations within the vault central government and a reviewing of the infrastructure the decision was made. The survivors would make a bee-line to Arch City. With Legion assistance, the vault survivors were relocated to Arch City, where Thomas quickly took to a position within central government as a technical adviser. He helped insure the stability of water purification, and helped in the production of RAD-Vac for about 5 years. During this time Alec began taking after his father, and began creating tech and becoming versatile in its usage. He quickly became a master at technical solutions. During Tom’s off time he began training his son in leadership, management, and in combat. Alec quickly mastered small arms combat, with a mixture of technical skills by the age of 16. During his training, he got a job working for the Ministry of Public Security, which controlled the radio broadcasts that kept the city informed. He became a radio DJ and quickly became known as “The Best Dressed in the Mid-West”. He became a local celebrity as the voice of KWST 90.11. His skills in the radio became imperative to his character. These skills and connections didn’t stop the attack though. When the survivors of CAV made it to Arch City they were settled on the farthest outskirts of the city, near the old city of St. Charles. It was an area much closer to what they were used to. This was also just barely outside of strict Legion control. In August of 2316 A group of Mutants known as the Hand of Hannibal had a dispute with Slavers that were working in the area. The slavers were pushed back, and considering the defeat they attacked the new CAV settlement. Alec tried to defend himself, but his Father had been shot in the head for resisting. When Alec discovered this he gave up the fight and was captured along with 20 other of the survivors. The rest were burned during the escape. Kidnapped into Slavery The slavers took Alec and some of the other CAV survivors to a fortress just off the edge of the rift between Eri and Kasm. Alec spent about a year in the camp being tortured by mutant wardens, and being sent out on missions to kill ghouls. He became strong, but not strong enough to escape. In 2317 a man known as the smoking man, bought him from the slavers. The smoking man and his band travelled across the Kasm and upon arrival to Radio City they spoke for the first time. The smoking man offered him freedom for work. He needed a technician to help him rebuild his radio station. He said it was a couple of years of work, but that by the time he was 20 he would be freed. He worked closely with a mutant named Darigma (DAH-Rig-Muh). Darigma was an intelligent and very technically advanced mutant. He had been trained for years by Redacted. Alec’s relationship with Darigma was strained, even though he knew Darigma was not a feral ghoul, he felt a twinge of fear and hatred towards him. Darigma was always patient though, and over the years Alec began building a relationship with him. They became friends, but his 20th birthday came and on the night of his release from servitude Darigma took him on a trip to one of the towers on the outskirts of radio city. A group of mutants came out and they beat him to within an inch of his life, and left. Reborn in Freedom From 2321 to 2326 Alec travelled from settlement to settlement looking for work. He built up relationships with all of the radio channels through the area. He did a lot of work for Legion, but grew weary of working for the eastern government trying to take control of Kasm. Over time he began hearing whispers of a place that was becoming the center of progress. Somewhere that could be the center of change in Kasm. The old settlement of Greyfell. So Alec began finishing some work in the old San Bernadino valley, and began working his slow way to Greyfell. Upon arriving in Greyfell with his protege Blitz, they discovered that a radiation spike had caused the town to relocate to just outside the borders. Alec arrived shortly after a slaver had been killed. Alec, having flashbacks to when he was a slave succumbed to a bit of radiation induced insanity. He got into a fight with another traveler. After having passed out he hoped to continue helping his friend Blitz scout out the area. Personality Alec has a strong sense of purpose. He is not afraid to lead, but he prefers to find a common goal and to work at it. He is a hard worker, intuitive, intelligent, brave, and dedicated. His bravery does not stop him from playing it safe. He prefers to take things slow, biding his time, and getting to build relationships. He usually doesn't judge a book by its cover. Unless, you are not human. Due to the tragic nature of his life, he has harbored a sense resentment towards most non-humans. Not out of a sense of spite, but because he has been burned too many times before by non-humans. Alec though is smart, and will swallow his pride in many occasions in order to get the truth, and has voiced on many occasions that he is trying hard to get over his prejudices. Alec is an affectionate person. When building relationships he will ask questions trying to get to know where they are from, and will take notes based on what he knows about people. In his line of work, he has met many survivors and wants to make sure that the connections he makes are appropriately important to him. His political prejudices affect his actions towards some people. He is not quick to judge, but is constantly looking for where he belongs. He is a take action kind of man and is always looking for the right fight or something to repair. He will give you the shirt off of his own back if he knows it will help, and often times he'll do even more than that. Out of Character Information 1st Session: May 21st 2016 - "Radiation Spike Day" Disclaimer Disclaimer: All info found in this wiki article is neither common knowledge nor usable IC. Your knowledge of Alec Cassidy Bertrand as a player extends as far as what others have told you about him or what you've gathered from meeting him yourself. Don't use this information in game unless previously worked out with his player. Category:Character Category:Human Category:TechWiz